Unlikely Love
by tamyyiia
Summary: "" I asked you to look after him for an hour, Shinra. 60 minutes 1/24 of a day and this is what happens!" Izaya yelled his knife pointed at Shinra. A little black cat weaved its way through Izaya's legs again. It was wearing a huge pink bow around its neck and purring cutely as it snuggled Izaya's leg. " Eventual Yaoi. Won't happen for quite a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drrr!**

_**Hello everyone! This is a new story that popped into my head randomly after walking around mcm expo on Saturday. I saw a kitty Izaya. So cute :3…..Anyway…I hope you like the story :) **_

**New Pet**

" I asked you to look after him for an hour, Shinra. 60 minutes 1/24 of a day and this is what happens?" Izaya yelled his knife pointed at Shinra. A little black cat weaved its way through Izaya's legs again. It was wearing a huge pink bow around its neck and purring cutely as it snuggled Izaya's leg.

"It isn't permanent…well, I don't think it is. Anyway, he's the one that drank it. I didn't ask him to." Shinra tried to explain as he held a cushion between him and the angry informant. The little cat meowed its agreement.

"You know as well as I do that he doesn't think ahead. He licked a battery to see what it tasted like, for god sake!" Izaya exclaimed.

The cat was starting to annoy him. He felt like he could trip over the damn thing at any second. Izaya bent down and picked up the feline putting his knife away with a flick. He held the cat in his arms as it tried to wriggle to lick him. "Keep still you little pest." Izaya huffed, the car went still and looked up at him with wide pink eyes.

Izaya's heat skipped a beat. It was too cute. He gritted his teeth and glared at Shinra. "What the hell am I supposed to do with him?"

Shinra put his hands in the air. "You just need to be patient."

Izaya eyebrow twitched. "Patient? He was supposed to be going back home tomorrow. How can I send him home looking like this? Shinra, you've changed my cousin into a cat!" The cat licked his hand. "Stop licking me Psyche!"

"aww there's no need to shout at him, Izaya. He's just showing you how much he loves you." Shinra gushed.

"I am going to kill you."

Psyche happily licked Izaya's hand as he hummed to himself. He couldn't help think how fun this was going to be. He could go wherever he wanted and see what people didn't want him to see. Cats could do whatever they liked and sleep all day! He was really going to enjoy being a cat even if it was for a short amount of time. Another advantage was that he got to stay with his favourite cousin for longer. Maybe after he turned into a human again Iza-nii would let him stay. Psyche really didn't want to go home…bad things happened at home.

"Fine, but you better find a way to change him back. Can he understand us or am I just going to be talking to a blank wall? Though that doesn't really matter much with Psyche." Izaya rolled his eyes.

Shinra nodded. " Well. I did some test and it seems that everything it the same as when he was human. He can even type and point!" Shinra said happily and went to pat Psyche on the head. Izaya slapped his hand away to which Shinra pouted.

"He's not a cat so don't touch him as if he was one." Izaya glared. He was protective of his younger cousin. Truth be told out of all his family Psyche was the only one to could stand for more than a day. Not to mention it was like looking in a mirror and for the narcissistic informant that was a definite plus.

"Nyan" Psyche said bringing the attention back to him. Izaya looked down at him and rolled his ruby eyes.

"I'm leaving. Call me if you find an antidote." Izaya said. With psyche the cat in one hand he walked out the door.

The air outside was chilly and Izaya pulled up his hood with his free hand as he cradled him cousin in the other. Psyche shivered and snuggled further into Izaya's coat. Seeing this Izaya sighed and unzipped him coat slightly. He picked up Psyche and put him inside the parker then zipped it up again. He held his arm under Psyche. Psyche poked his head out the hole just under Izaya' head and meowed.

"Yeah, yeah. Very cute." Izaya said. He started to walk off to his apartment wondering just what he was going to do with Psyche.

Half way across Ikebukuro outside a rundown apartment stood a man in a bartender getup. He pulled his key out of a side pocket and slotted it in the keyhole. He turned and opened to door to walk into his apartment.

He yawned as he walked towards his fridge, pressing the button on the answering machine as he went.

"You have no new messages." It intoned as he opened the fridge door. He pulled out a bottle of milk, ripping off the lid and downing it.

He sighed and leaned back into his counter.

"Nyan"

Shizuo looked down at the noise. A little golden tom cat sat infront of him. Look up at him with big blue eyes. Shizuo got a dish out of the cupboard and filled it with what was left of his milk. He put the milk on the floor for his cat.

"There you go, Tsugaru." He smiled. The cat bowed his head to Shizuo and then went about lapping the milk up.

**So what did you think :3 Please review and let me know XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own drrr!**

**No reviews ;~; Hopefully this chapter will encourage a few of you, ne? **

**Adventure**

The first thing Izaya did when he got home with his new bundle of fur was call up his uncle and step-aunt. He leant back in his chair with Psyche looking up at him from the floor. The phone was to his ear as he waited for the line to connect. He tapped his fingers on the desk. Psyche tapped his leg for attention and meowed sweetly. Izaya looked down and rolled his eyes. With his spare hand to reached down and scooped Psyche up, putting his on his knee and stroking lightly. When Psyche started to purr in delight he came to the realisation that he was petting his cousin. He sighed in exasperation tinged with embarrassment as he stopped.

"Ah, hello this is Izaya Orihara." He said as the phone picked up.

"Oh, Izaya. Is everything alright with Psyche?" His aunt asked with a hint of concern.

"Yes, he's fine. Actually, I've enjoyed his visit so much I've decided to keep him for a little longer. I hope that's okay with you."

Psyche bristled. Izaya was talking about him as if he was a pet but that was soon expelled when he realised that Izaya said he 'enjoyed his visit'. Psyche rubbed his head against Izaya's hand to show his affection. Izaya couldn't help but think that his cousin had no shame whatsoever. _He'd probably be doing this even if he wasn't a cat…he's enjoying it too much._

"Hahaha, I wouldn't say that oba-san. I might decide to keep him forever." Izaya joked. "Okay. Have a nice night. Give my regards to Oji-san" Izaya put the phone down and groaned. "I despise that woman. I don't know how you can live with her." He rolled his eyes.

"Nyan!" Psyche didn't like her either. He could always see the good in people but not in her. He couldn't say he hated her though, Psyche couldn't hate anyone.

Izaya stood and Psyche tumbled off his knee. He looked quite startled as he landed. Izaya looked down at the little cat and tried not to laugh. Psyche stuck his nose into the air and wondered off to the sofa to sulk.

(Line break)

Tsugaru stretched out his front legs as he awoke form a pleasant night's dream. He gave out a great yawn and leapt off the sofa. He did it silently, padding out of the cat flap and into the brisk morning air. It was still dark outside.

He hopped down the stairs away from Shizuo's apartment. He carried on walking till he faced another apartment building not unlike the one that Shizuo lived it. He went through the small cat flap.

What awaited him was a cats paradise. It was the strangest thing. Scratch posts, toys and soft beds lay around the apartment. There was no sign of human interference in the apartment. The only electrical appliances were for entertainment. Tsugaru walked around the apartment to a huge arm chair. He leapt onto it and curled back up to go to sleep.

On the wall was a framed blue and white Yukata.

(Line Break)

Psyche opened his eyes and yawned his claws coming out and then disappearing beneath soft paws. He looked around the dim bedroom but couldn't see Izaya anywhere. He frowned, knowing that he had gone to bed with his cousin. He got up and padded over to Izaya side of the bed. It was cold. The little cat cocked his head to the side in confusion.

He hoped off the bed to the bedroom door which was open a fraction. He put his paw around the door and pulled it open slightly, huffing at the weight. He squeezed his way through and toted off to find Izaya.

He found Izaya sat in front of multiple computers typing away on each of them. Psyche sighed as he knew that he wouldn't be getting any attention off his cousin whilst he had a job to do. He looked around the apartment for the time and seeing that it was 9:55am he ran to the door and sat in from of it. This was because he knew that Namie always turned up at 10am even though she was supposed to arrive for work at 9am.

Sure enough 10am came around and the front door opened to reveal Namie with two cups of coffee. Psyche didn't wait for her to look down or announce her arrival. He dashed through her legs and out of the door.

"_Morning Namie-chan! I'm going to explore!" _He meowed as he hurried through the quickly closing elevator doors.

He heard Namie exclaim about the cat and half of Izaya's reply before he pressed the button for the first floor. He waited patiently for the elevator to stop. The doors opened steadily and Psyche trotted out with his head held high.

The security behind the desk didn't even pay attention to him as he walked past. He could hear the busy streets behind the glass door before it opened to let him out.

_Being a cat is so fun! Shame I can't listen to my Ipod though. _

(Line Break)

Psyche walked around Ikebukuro with glee. Everything was so different when you didn't even reach the height of someone knee. High school girls petted him and brought him milk from a little corner shop and called him cute as he drank it another even went as far as to give him some sushi from her lunch box. Psyche gobbled it down gratefully and rubbed his head against the girls hand when she stroked him. They didn't stay long as they had to head to school. Psyche wanted to follow them to see what school looked like and go where only teacher were permitted but decided that he wasn't finished exploring yet.

He walked into the city dodging around people feet so as not to get crushed by the amount of humans that walked the streets. He watched business men walk to work and some just dress as if they were going to work only to walk around. He grew curious at the papers that littered the streets and found himself in front of a huge man handing out coupons.

"Try Russia sushi! It good!" he called out to everyone that passed. He tried to hand them the coupons, most took them because of the imposing male's presence only to discard them when he turned his back. The huge man looked down at him. "Ah! Little Kitty, you hear to try great Russia sushi? It make you strong." He shouted down.

Psyche tilted his head to the side in confusion. _Did this man expect an answer?_ "Nyan~" He said. The man reached down and patted Psyche on the head with huge hands then went back to handing out leaflets.

"Shi-zu-o, you come for sushi? It good." He called out. Psyche's head shot up at the name. Shizuo was the person that Izaya liked to mess with so much. Izaya called him a monster and claimed that he could throw busses and lift vending machines. Psyche hadn't seen their fights before but Shinra had told him the number of times he'd had to patch the two up.

"Not now, Simon. I might be back later." The blonde said with a small wave at the tall man. He was walking with a man with dread locks and glasses. Psyche couldn't help but think that the blonde was handsome and had to wonder how much of Izaya fighting was actually hate and not sexual tension. The blonde looked down at him and smiled.

Psyche heart fluttered as he hopped over to the male. He wound around his legs and meowed up at him aiming to look cute.

"Who's this?" Shizuo asked Simon.

"Kitty has come for great Russia sushi!" Simon proclaimed.

"Right." Shizuo said and bent down to stroke Psyche. "You're a pretty little cat. Who do you belong to?" Shizuo asked.

Psyche tried to tell him that he belonged to nobody. That he was human but words failed him. He just mewed adorably. Shizuo chuckled.

"Come on Shizuo. We need to get going." The man with dread locks said. Psyche huffed.

"Okay Tom." Shizuo answered. He patted Psyche one last time and walked away with Tom. Psyche didn't understand what past of Shizuo was supposed to be a 'monster' he seemed really nice to psyche.

_Must be sexual tension. _He thought and walked away to continue his adventure.

(Line Break)

Tsugaru awoke half way through the day. He yawned and stretched before jumping off his chair. He walked casually over to a water bowl and lapped till his thirst was quenched. He also looked around for food but after seeing only the dry kind he sighed and decided he would try to find Shizuo. He would buy his something.

(Line Break)

Psyche looked around the alley that he had stumbled into. He swore that he had seen that trash can before and that vending machine. He did a full circle and sat down on the ground.

He was completely lost.

Psyche had no idea how he had gotten here. He had taken a left at Russia sushi and followed his nose, which ended up being the sushi someone had thrown away. He was tempted to eat it but even though he looked like a cat he would not stoop to that level.

The building loomed in around him. It was dark in the alley and Psyche was getting hungry and cold. He wanted to go home and snuggle up to Iza-nii, even if the informant got pissed off at him. Psyche gave out a little mewl of sadness.

"WOOF!" The loud bark had Psyche jumping up to his feet. He turned around to see a huge feral dog that was slobbering through his clenched teeth. Psyche gulped and took a step back.

"_Nice doggy." _He meowed. The dog barked once again with a menacing aura before growling and leaping at psyche. His eyes widened as he turned and sprinted for the exit.

He ran down the streets, terror streaming through his veins and panic making his limbs clumsy. He dashed around a corner not knowing where he was going but knowing that he needed to get away from the dog baying for his blood. Psyche wanted to cry as he forced himself to run faster. _What would this dog do to him if he got a hold on him_? Psyche couldn't help but think of chew toys and dogs ripping them apart in their teeth, which just made his even more frightened.

With the dog hot on his tail, quite literally, he spotted a large tree. Psyche didn't even think about it twice. He leapt towards the tree, claws extending and grappled up the rough bark. He sat on a large branch meters for the ground and the angry dog.

The dog barked at him form the position on the ground but even Psyche knew that dogs couldn't climb trees. Psyche took deep breaths as he tried to calm down his pounding heart.

_Being a cat was no fun at all. _

Shizuo had his hands in his pockets as he walked his way home from his day of throwing vending machines at the idiots that tried to run without paying up their depts. A little yellow tom cat was making its way towards him. Shizuo knelt down and waited for Tsugaru to come to him. Said cat looked up at him with calm blue eyes. Shizuo ran a hand through his hair and smiled.

" I suppose you want food? That's the only reason you'd come to find me." He said with a small smile. Tsugaru swished his tail around Shizuo's hand in answer. Shizuo stood and nodded. "Okay, you go home and I'll go get some food. Russia sushi?" he asked.

This was a pretty weird conversation for an outsider to see, the fortissimo of Ikebukuro speaking to a cat as if they were room-mates and asking what the cat wanted to eat. The cat would even nod or shake its head in answer. Then again…the same man could throw vending machines half way across the city and get hit by trucks without being gaining a scratch.

Shizuo walked back the opposite way. Heading for Russia Sushi.

The dog was gone and Psyche was still up the tree. His front paw burned with pain and he could hardly put any pressure on it not only that…he was stuck too. Psyche meowed pathetically, wishing that Izaya would come find him and take his home. Nobody had even walked past him in the last hour so when he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him he couldn't help but look up hopefully.

"_Iza-nii!"_ He cried out but it wasn't Izaya.

The Blonde ex-bartender looked up to the little kitty in the tree. He recognised it as the little cat he had seen outside of Russia sushi earlier. The cat was holding his right paw off the branch in a hurt manner and Shizuo's heart couldn't help but go out to it. Psyche wasn't actually that high up in the tree.

"Come here~" Shizuo sang in a soft tone. Psyche looked at him with wide eyes and made a small movement towards the blonde outstretched hand. As soon as he was close Shizuo picked him out of the tree and held him close.

"Nyan~Nyan~" Psyche cried. _"I was so scared. I couldn't get down and there was a big dog and I hurt my paw and I'm tired and hungry-"_

"Shh, it's okay. I've got you." Shizuo pulled out his phone. "Hello, it's Shizuo. Can I order my usual please, for delivery?"

"Sure, I'll send Simon with it. He'll be there within the hour."

"Thanks. Can you double the salmon?" Shizuo asked as he looked down at the little cat.

" Yeah, is that everything?"

"Yes, thankyou. See you soon." Shizuo said and put the phone down. He sighed at the little cat in his hands. He supposed that he would have to bandage the poor things paw.

He wondered how Tsugaru would react to this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drrr!**

**Thank you to everyone that Reviewed XD They make me write so much faster :3**

**Tsugaru**

"There we go. All finished." Shizuo said as he carefully taped Psyche paw. Psyche cocked his head to the side. _Shi-chan is really gentle. Whys does Iza-nii call him a monster?_ He thought to himself.

The blonde had taken him home and bandaged his front paw. His house wasn't as luxurious as Izaya's but it had everything a person could need. Shizuo had called out to Tsugaru to tell him he was back but Psyche hadn't seen anybody else and the apartment was too small for two. Psyche wondered who he was talking too.

"I wonder where Tsugaru is." Shizuo sighed. " He was supposed to be coming here." He said to the small cat, stroking him lightly as he rested on his lap. Psyche purred happily at the attention.

A noise came from the door as the cat flap opened and closed again. Psyche looked around to see a golden haired cat walk into the apartment. Psyche was surprised at the striking blue eyes that the other possessed. They were a pretty sapphire colour. The cat blinked up at him. Psyche suddenly felt nervous. His little heart started to beat faster and he could feel a blush slowly make its way cross his cheeks. He was thankful that the fur hid it.

"Ah, Tsugaru. I found this kitten on the way home. She hurt her paw so I've brought her back with me. Please get along." Shizuo said respectfully as he picked Psyche up and lowered him onto the floor.

Psyche looked back to Shizuo with a pout on his face. "_I'm not a 'she' I'm a he."_ Psyche meowed. Tsugaru moved forwards.

"_Pleased to meet you, I'm Heiwajima Tsugaru_." He bowed.

Psyche blushed and smiled. _"I'm Orihara Psyche! Nice to meet you, Tsu-chan!"_ Psyche said happily.

Tsugaru recognised the name 'Orihara' as the person that Shizuo was always chasing. He figured that Psyche was Izaya's cat. _"Tsu-cha?"_ he asked confused.

"_Oh, sorry. I give everyone nicknames. Do you not like it?" _Psyche asked embarrassed. He didn't know why he was acting this way towards a cat. He found it strange and exciting that he could talk to Tsugaru but also felt something else, something that he hadn't felt before. Well…at least not towards someone that wasn't in his family.

"_It just surprised me." _Tsugaru said kindly. Psyche moved forwards with a little hop so he could get closer to Tsugaru. He brushed his head to Tsugaru's in what Psyche thought resembled a hug for humans.

Shizuo watched the two and couldn't help but think how adorable the two were acting. He felt guilty that would have to send the little raven home after today. Maybe he shouldn't have introduced them or maybe he should hope that the black cat's owner wouldn't come.

A knock at the door interrupted his thought. Psyche looked up as Shizuo stepped over the two of them to get the door. He was a little afraid of being stepped on so he shuffled into Tsugaru a little more. His little black tail wound around Tsugaru's but he quickly hopped away again.

Tsugaru watched the little cat with curiosity. Psyche didn't act like any cat he had ever come across. He was a strange one. If Shizuo had really brought this cat in from the streets he expected him to be weaving around Shizuo's feet at the prospect of food. Instead the little cat waited patiently for Shizuo to come back. He didn't even dart for the door like most cats would in a foreign place.

"Sushi's up!" Shizuo called as he made his way back to the sofa with a bag in hand. He sat down, taking a box out for himself and two smaller boxes. Psyche watched the blonde grin as he pulled out another box. "Looks like the owner went some cut offs for you Tsugaru. I hope you don't mind sharing."

Tsugaru shrugged, as best as a cat could shrug, making his way over to Shizuo. _"Come on. You're hungry, aren't you?"_ He asked.

As if in reply, Psyche's belly rumbled. He looked down embarrassed and then smiled innocently at Tsugaru. "_I guess I am, ne?" _He followed Tsugaru with a limp. He sniffed into the air smelling the fishy aroma. His mouth salivated at the delicious smell. Psyche hadn't eaten since this morning when the school girls had fed him.

"Here you go." Shizuo said as he opened both the boxes and put them next to the cats.

Psyche looked inside and saw cut offs of salmon and fatty tuna. His eyes turned to Tsugaru to see what he was doing. He was surprised to see that Tsugaru was watching him. He looked away with a blush. Leaning down towards the box that Shizuo had given him. He took a slice of salmon form the box and greedily ate it. He hadn't realised how hungry he was until the food was put in front of him.

Shizuo smiled down at Psyche. Tsugaru didn't miss this. He stared at Shizuo and felt a small wave of jealously crash over him. Which was ridiculous. Psyche was a cat not to mention male. Tsugaru blinked at Shizuo and turned away to eat his own dinner.

"_Mmm, I weawy wove tuwna." _Psyche spoke happily as he chewed.

Tsugaru shook his head. "_Don't speak with your mouth full." _He said in exasperation. Even though he thought it was cute.

"_Sorry, Tsu-chan."_ Psyche said mournfully.

Tsugaru chuckled. "_It's okay, Psyche-kun. You don't have to sound so sad." _Tsugaru ate the last piece of tuna and looked over to Psyche. _"Are you okay to stay here for the night? Won't Izaya be worried?"_ He asked.

Psyche eyes widened. _"Oh no! Iza-nii! I didn't even tell him I was going out. He probably thinks I've been ran over by a car!"_ Psyche wailed dramatically.

Tsugaru nudged Psyche affectionately and wrapped his tail around him. _"It's okay. Don't cry, Psyche-kun. I'll make sure you get home."_ Tsugaru whispered reassuringly.

Shizuo looked away from his programme and to the little cats at the string of meows. "Everything alright, Tsugaru?" He asked. He leant down and picked up Psyche. Tsugaru looked to Shizuo calmly. "Does your paw hurt?" he asked the little cat and patted his head. Tsugaru hopped onto the sofa. He wrapped his tail around Shizuo's wrist.

"_He's worried about his master."_

Shizuo stroked Psyche, surprised that the pretty cat was in fact a male. "I'll take him home tomorrow. We can't let him go wondering out so late."

Psyche didn't notice the conversation going on between the two Heiwajima's. If he did he would have wondered how Shizuo could have answered his cat.

(Line Break)

Izaya looked at his watch for the hundredth time today. There had been no sight of Psyche since he had gone out this morning. Izaya was worried, not that he would ever admit that to anyone but he couldn't help but think the worst had happened.

Nothing good happened when he left Psyche alone for even a small amount of time. Getting lost in a supermarket, getting the wrong train and ending up half way across Japan, Getting changed into a cat. Izaya sighed and rubbed his eyes. It had started to rain outside and it was getting increasingly darker as night fell.

Izaya got up from his chair, grabbing his coat off the back of it and putting it on. He picked up his keys on the way out. He was going to have to search for his cousin. He hoped that Psyche was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own durarara!**

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the transitions -_- I was doing them but they just weren't showing up. I'll go back and edit them. Anyway…enjoy this chapter and remember to review. **

**Found**

Izaya ordered a coffee with an extra shot of espresso. His eyes had little bags under them from staying up all night, his throat was raw from shouting and he was cold. He had spent all night out in the streets of Toyko looking for his idiot cousin. He hadn't been able to find the little raven cat no matter how many times he shouted his name as he wondered the streets. He had called Shinra to see if Psyche had gone to his apartment but the underground Doctor hadn't seen him. Celty had offered to go out looking for Psyche, which Izaya was secretly grateful for.

Izaya paid for the coffee and warmed his frozen hands on the card cup. Izaya had called up Namie in the middle of the night also. He told her that she was to get to his apartment and wait for the cat she let out this morning. She was not amused to say the least. Izaya didn't care though, it was fun to annoy Namie but even that didn't make his feel better.

He walked out the coffee shop and continues his search.

(….)

Psyche curled into the warmth happily. His head rested on something furry and warm, every so often the pillow would move up and down and he could hear a steady heart beating like a lullaby. Tsugaru had been awake for an hour but all he did during that time was watch the little cat as he snuggled further into him. Tsugaru's cheeks warmed under his fur and his breathing hitched when Psyche's tail wrapped around his own.

Tsugaru thought that the little cat was cute. He wanted to keep Psyche with his always but knew it wouldn't work. Psyche had a home and an owner that undoubtedly missed him. He would have to let the raven go.

Shizuo moved about in the early morning. He picked up a bottle of milk and drank deep as he wiped away the sleep from his eyes. His hair was in disarray and he only wore a pair of boxers as he walked around his home.

He looked over to the two cats on the sofa. He smiled as he saw that Psyche had managed to half climb on top of Tsugaru in the night. He walked over and saw that Tsugaru was awake. The cat looked up at his with big sad blue eyes. "I know, Tsugaru. It'll happen one day. I'll find a way, I promise…one day." Shizuo said sadly and patted him on the head. Shizuo moved away to get dressed.

A knock at the door stopped Shizuo in his tracks. He looked at the clock on top of the TV_. 6am, who would be knocking at 6 in the morning? _Shizuo walked over to the door and unlatched it.He'd broken a fair few chains forgetting to do that. he opened the door and came face to helmet with the black rider.

"Morning Celty, everything okay?" Shizuo asked. Celty typed on her phone and showed it to him.

[I talked to someone that said they saw you walking home with a black cat yesterday. Do you still have him?] She asked.

"Oh, yeah. He's on the sofa with Tsugaru. Is he yours Celty?" Shizuo asked, glad that he had taken the cat back with him if he belonged to a friend.

[No. He's belongs to a friend. He's been searching all night for him.] Celty typed. Shizuo scratched his head bashfully feeling a little guilt for Celty's friend that had been up all night walking the streets.

"Come on in. I hope I have the right cat." Shizuo said and stepped away from the door. "I'm going to go get ready. I need to be at work in an hour." Shizuo said as he led Celty to the sofa.

Psyche was still sleeping but Tsugaru was now wide awake and watching Celty with friendly eyes.

[Good Morning, Tsugaru.] Celty tapped and showed it to the cat. The cat nodded back and swished his tail in greeting. [Is this Psyche?] She asked. Tsugaru nodded again. Shadows emitted out of her helmet as if they were sighing his relief. [That's great. I'll tell Izaya to stop searching.] She typed a message out to Izaya and sent it. Telling him that she had his cat and would meet him at Shinra's.

Tsugaru moved out from under Psyche, who blinked his pink eyes open. _"Wake up Psyche. A friend had come to take you back to Orihara-san. He's been looking for you."_

Psyche yawned and stretched. _"Iza-nii was looking for me?"_ He questioned with wide innocent eyes that were brimmed with happiness. Tsugaru was going to miss that.

What was he thinking? He'd know Psyche for less than a day and he already loved him. _Wait…I-I love him?_

Shadows came out of Celty's wrist and formed a cage around Psyche. Psyche panicked inside the cage. The sound of tapping and he started to get further away from Tsugaru. _"Tsu-chan!" _Psyche shouted as he was taken away. He remembered Tsugaru saying a friend had come to take him back to Izaya as he knew he should be happy but as he got further and further away from Tsugaru he felt his heart aching_. I want to stay with Tsu-chan._

(…)

The phone in Izaya's hand beeped. He flipped it up, seeing that it was from Celty. He opened it. The relief on his face was visible with just those few words. Psyche had been found and Celty was taking him to Shinra's. Izaya started to skip happily in that direction, discarding his now empty coffee cup.

(….)

Celty carried Psyche in the basket up to her and Shinra's apartment. Psyche was still freaking out in the black out cage. He had no idea what was going on! The noises from was outside had made him wishing he was back in Tsugaru embrace. Psyche had the time to think about what he felt during the frightening ride but all he could see was Tsugaru and feel his warmth still around him. Psyche couldn't be in love with a cat? Could he? That was crazy. Almost as crazy as being turned into a cat as well.

_If Shinra could turn me into a cat…does that mean he can turn Tsu-chan into a human?_

Celty opened the door and was instantly bombarded by Izaya. "Where is he then?" The informant asked. Celty silently released her shadows so that the top of the cage dispersed into the air. Izaya's hands plunged into the basket and caught the little fur ball. Psyche almost scratched the cold hands that surrounded him till he saw his cousins face.

"_Iza-nii!"_ Psyche exclaimed and licks his hand. They were freezing cold. Izaya had never been good at keeping his body temperature up and always suffered from colds.

"You are in so much trouble." Izaya said to the little cat and brought him closer. He noticed the bandage wrapped around his paw. "What happened?" He asked as he stroked the paw lightly. Psyche mewled a little but there was no pain in Izaya's gentle touch.

"_I got chased by a big dog and I hurt my paw when climbing the tree to get away. Shi-chan saved me!" _Psyche said. Izaya raised an eyebrow at his cousin.

"I have no idea what you're trying to say so I'll just assume that you we're being your usual idiotic self." He huffed. "Thanks Celty."

Celty fumbled with her phone. She could hardly believe what she was seeing. Izaya was being…nice. [You're welcome. I have to ask though, when did you get a cat?] She asked. Izaya looked over to Shinra with a deadpan face. Shira looked back at him with begging eyes.

"This is my cousin. Psyche, the idiot that he is, drank something that Shinra left lying about."

[You turned his cousin into a cat!?] Celty typed furiously.

"I wasn't planning on turning him into a cat, Celty my love…. Ouch." Celty had hit his over the head. "I'll turn him back. I've almost reversed it…I think."

"Well, call me when you've completed it. I have meetings today." Izaya glanced at his phone_. Shiki would be round it two hours. Just enough time to get home, have a shower and have some breakfast. _Izaya thought.

Psyche meowed and fidgeted in Izaya's hands. Izaya almost dropped him but managed to keep a grip on the wriggling ball of fur. "Calm down Psyche."

"Maybe he wants to say something!" Shinra said helpfully and brought his laptop over to the cat. Psyche looked down at the keyboard and extended a claw. He carefully started to type.

{I need to pee}

Izaya looked down at the laptop with a blank face. "If you pee on me I will skin you and wear you as a hat." Izaya said firmly. "We're leaving."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drrr!**

**This chapter took me ages. I had a bad case of writer block and an allergic reaction to contend with. Welp, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Mask**

Psyche sat by the door to Izaya's apartment with a sour look on his little kitty face. Izaya sighed from behind his desk and finished gathering up the information he needed in time for Shiki. Psyche raised his paw. "If you claw at that door one more time Psyche, I will lock you in a cupboard." Izaya said not even looking up from his papers.

Namie glared from her place in the kitchen. Izaya had come home with that cat and all it did was whine to go out. She suspected that he had stolen the cat. Psyche lowered his paw again and sauntered over to the sofa. He jumped up and made his place among the pillows to sulk. He wanted to go outside to play with Tsugaru but Izaya wouldn't let him. All he wanted to do was see Tsugaru. Izaya wouldn't even play with his because he was waiting for someone named Shiki to arrive. Namie wouldn't play with him because she hated him. Well…actually she hated cats. Izaya had told him that she was allergic. He was quite ecstatic when he told Psyche also. In that moment Psyche was certain that Izaya was a sadist.

A knock at the door gave Psyche a little hope as his head snapped up and he jumped off the sofa but Izaya was quicker. Seemingly out of nowhere Izaya had appeared and scooped up psyche into his arms. "He's five minutes early. Well, Namie? What do I pay you for? Don't just stand around glaring go answer the door." Izaya said and rolled his eyes.

"Tch. Talking about payments I want mine in the bank his afternoon and I want triple for the stunt you played earlier." She sneered. Psyche shied away into Izaya's arms and hissed a little. Izaya smirked and patted Psyche on the head as he sat back behind his desk.

That was the moment that Shiki walked in to witness; Izaya sitting behind his desk with a smirk on his face, stroking a black cat. Shiki blinked twice. "You looked like a spoof villain." Shiki said blankly.

Izaya laughed and patted Psyche. "Well I have been expecting you, Shiki-san. Would you like some tea" He offered. Psyche watched the man in the white suit with wide eyes. This was the kind of person that Izaya did business with on a regular basis. Psyche thought he looked tough.

"No, Thank you. Do you have my information?" Shiki asked in an un-amused voice. Izaya took a file from his draw and put it open on his desk.

"All of them check out. Your gut was right. Looks like you have a mole in your organisation." Izaya said calmly.

"I already knew about the mole. I'm paying you to find out who that is." Shiki said annoyed. Izaya smirked and put his hands in the air in mock surrender.

"Who do you think I am, Shiki-san. Of course I found the mole. I am the best informant in Tokyo after all."

Shiki walked forwards and took the file. He skimmed through it and narrowed his eyes at one name. He slammed it close. "Your payment will be transferred to you within the hour."

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, Shiki-san."

Shiki didn't reply. He just nodded and walked out the door again with a grim expression. Psyche knew that the mole they were talking about was going to die and if he was lucky it would be quick. Psyche thought that unlikely.

"_Can I go see Tsu-chan now?" _Psyche meowed. He hated being cooped up inside.

"Ne, are you hungry? Let's go get some Lunch, psy-chan."

That was another reason he wanted to see Tsugaru. Nobody understood him whilst he was in the form of a cat and typing on a computer was too much effort not to mention Izaya wouldn't let his near him. He had no contact with the human world and Psyche liked to talk. He liked to be heard. He liked to sing and be praised for it but in this form none of that was possible. He wanted to see Tsugaru again.

(Line Break)

"What's the matter with you, Tsugaru? You've been sulking all morning." Shizuo asked as he walked down the street with the golden furred cat on his shoulder. Tsugaru's head was down and his tail was wrapped around Shizuo's neck like a furry necklace.

"_I'm fine. I'm not sulking, Shizuo."_

Shizuo scoffed. "Yeah, whatever you say. Do you miss that black cat that much?" Shizuo asked as they rounded a corner. Tom was walking a bit ahead of them but didn't seem to care that Shizuo was talking to his cat. He'd met Tsugaru a few times before and knew that the golden cat was a little…different for your average cats.

Tsugaru didn't answer. He turned his head away as he felt his heart flutter a little. He wanted to deny the fact but he knew in his heart that he was missing Psyche.

Shizuo stopped walking. "He isn't _the one_ is he?" He whispered to Tsugaru.

"_He can't be. It isn't possible." _Tsugaru said softly.

Shizuo sighed and continued following Tom. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. He's a cat after all." Tsugaru jumped down from Shizuo's shoulder and started to walk away. "Don't stay out too late." Shizuo called after the cat as he walked away. Shizuo sighed and picked a cigarette out of its packet. He lit it and started to smoke. Shizuo smiled sadly and exhaled the smoke.

(Line Break)

Izaya skipped into Russia sushi with Psyche standing in his hood. Psyche's head rested atop Izaya's as he looked over the crowd in the small sushi restaurant.

"Iza-Iza!" A girl dressed all in black shouted from a booth at the back. She waved her hand. Izaya started to make his way over to her. "That cat is so cute! What's its name? Is it Kuro like in ao no exorcist?"

"Yeah but Izaya is more like Yuukio than Rin." Walker continued Erica's rant. The other two men in the booth shook their heads in confusion and exasperation.

"I didn't know you had a cat." Psyche was confused. He didn't know who these people were but Izaya seemed to get along with them. Psyche only ever heard Izaya talk about Shinra, Celty and Shizuo. There was a Dotachin but Psyche didn't think that was a real name.

Psyche was lifter out of the hood by the girl from before. She brought him to her chest and hugged him then sat down and took a piece of salmon for her plate and offered it to Psyche just like the school girls from yesterday. Psyche took it and licked the girl's fingers afterwards. She gave a happy shriek. "What his name, Iza-Iza?"

Izaya sat down next to a man in a hat and sighed. "I thought I told you not to call me that, Erica-chan."

"so, Izaya. Where did you get the cat?"

"Well, Dotachin…that's a secret." Izaya smirked. Psyche's head popped up at the name and looked at the male.

"_Is Dotachin his real name? Dotachin is a funny name." _Psyche said.

"His name is Psyche. Don't feed him too much. He's already spoiled enough." Izaya taunted the little cat as he took another bite of tuna. Psyche stopped eating and stared at his cousin with wide eyes.

Psyche huffed and turned to the window in time to see a little golden cat walk by. "_TSU-CHAN!" _Psyche exclaimed and wriggled out of Erica's grip. He hopped over Walker's lap and put his face to the window. He tapped his with his good paw and meowed loudly.

Izaya raised an eyebrow at Psyche, wondering what he was doing and how he knew the cat outside.

Tsugaru stopped walking as he heard a strange noise. He turned around but didn't see anyone but as his head was turning back he saw a face smushed up against the window. "_Psyche?"_

Psyche started to dance around inside the restaurant. Erica giggled. "Aww, that must be his friend!"

Psyche meowed in answer and licked the window. Tsugaru couldn't help but give out a little smile as he watched the little cat getting over-excited. Izaya made a grab for Psyche and held him close. He stood up and walked to the front door. Izaya tapped Psyche on the nose. "If I have to come looking for you again tonight you'll be in trouble." He stated. Psyche licked his face. Izaya held his away and put him down whilst opening the door. "Thanks for that." He said sarcastically as Psyche bounded away.

"_Tsu-chan!"_ He shouted as he ran the front of the shop and tackled the gold cat.

Izaya rolled his eyes_. Psyche may be a cat but some things don't change._

Tsugaru felt his heart flutter as the little cat launched himself at him. The fell to the kerb as Psyche tried to hug Tsugaru but was finding it difficult whilst a cat. _"Psyche!"_ Tsugaru said fondly as the other brushed his head under Tsugaru's.

"_I wanted to see Tsu-chan all day but Iza-nii wouldn't let me out."_ Psyche whined as he bounced up to his feet. He blushed furiously as he realised that he had been pinning Tsugaru to the ground. Tsugaru got up and smiled at Psyche.

"_He was probably worried. You were gone all night."_ Tsugaru said. He found this strange though because Shizuo didn't go out searching all night when he went out. Cats were different from dogs and usually stayed out for long periods of time but looking at Psyche he was probably an indoor cat. Tsugaru thought that Psyche was the prettiest cat he had even seen.

"_Tsu-chan is staring a lot."_ Psyche said embarrassed.

Tsugaru looked away. _"My apologies, Psyche-kun. _

"_It's alright. I don't mind."_

"Tsugaru?" Shizuo called as he walked down towards them. Psyche froze and looked up at the tall blonde. Shizuo smiled down at the two of them. "Hey, you're the cat from last night." Shizuo said and bent down to scratch Psyche's ears.

Izaya watched from the other side of the window. His face was turning red from annoyance_. How dare that brute touch my things. _He thought to himself but it was also the fact that Shizuo had a small smile on his face. One that Izaya had never been able to get out of Shizuo but Psyche had in seconds. Izaya Orihara was jealous.

Izaya got up from his chair. Leaving enough money on the table to pay for the food he had ordered and not gotten along with the meals of the people he had sat with. Kadota tried to call him back but he was already out of the doors and heading towards his cousin with his signature smirk in place.

"Well isn't this a sight to behold. A monster petting two little kitties, you're not planning on eating them are you? Ne, shizu-chan?" Izaya taunted. Psyche turned his head and frowned at his cousin. Shizuo has stiffened but he now turned around with a huge deadly grin of his face.

"I'm not a flea like some people." He growled as he uprooted a nearby stop sign. "I thought I told you to stay the hell out of 'bukuro." He said as wielded his sign. Izaya smirked and flicked out his knife.

"You don't think I'm going to start listening to you now, do you? Oh wait! You don't have the brain cells to think, ne? Shizu-chan~" Izaya laughed. A vein popped in Shizuo's temple and he launched himself at the informant.

Tsugaru pushed Psyche over to the wall to get him out of the way of the fight that was about to start. Psyche watched with wide eyes as his cousin jumped and dodges blows that would kill any normal human. He watched as Izaya threw his knifes with deadly precision but never seemed to injure the blonde, only a scratch or two and before he knew it the two had run off.

Tsugaru sighed. _"I'm sorry about that. Shizuo gets a little carried away."_

Psyche shook his head. _"No. Iza-nii provokes him. Did you see Tsu-chan? None of Iza-nii's blades really hit. He was missing on purpose I'm sure of it!"_ Psyche stated happily.

"_hmm, I had noticed that." _

"_Iza-nii must be in love with Shi-chan! Mabye it's his form of flirting. Though I have to say it's not very effective. Shi-chan seems to hate him."_

Tsugaru laughed a little and smiled at the little cat. "_Everybody had their own way of showing emotion."_

"_Iza-nii isn't very good at showing his true emotions. Is Shi-chan the same?" _Psyche asked with child-like innocence.

"_In a sense. He keeps his feeling bottled up-"_

"_Then they explode and he reacts with rage."_ Psyche finished.

"_Exactly. I believe if he settled down and came to terms with his emotions he would be a lot calmer." _Tsugaru said with a fond smile. He looked to Psyche with affection. _"Would you like to take a walk with me?" _

Psyche ears perked up and he grinned. "_Yeah, that would be great! Where does Tsu-chan want to go?"_

Tsugaru felt a fluttering sensation in his heart. He was truly happy that Psyche had agreed to go with him_. "I know a place that you'll like."_

(Line Break)

Izaya held a knife to shizuo's neck as he in turn was pressed up against the wall of an alley. It seemed to be a draw. Shizuo's hand tightened onto Izaya shirt as he lifted his slightly from the ground. The blade pressed further into the skin at Shizuo's neck causing a bead of blood to run down the hilt.

"Now, now Shizu-chan. I suggest you put me down otherwise I'll cut your windpipe." Shizuo gritted his teeth and lowered Izaya to the floor, not lessoning the grip he held.

"I could crush your windpipe before you cut mine."

"Want to tell that theory, Shizu-chan." Izaya said with narrowed eyes. Shizuo dropped his hold with a huff and started to walk away.

" Stay the hell out of Ikebukuro or next time I really will kill you."

"Then let me give you a warning in return, Shizo-chan." Izaya said calmly. Shizuo didn't turn around but stopped to hear what the informant was going to say. "Stay away from Psyche. If I see you touch him again I'll cut your hands off. I don't want your monstrous strength near him."

Shizuo laughed. "To think that the great Izaya Orihara would be worried about a little kitty cat. Don't worry, flea. I have no intention of touching anything that has been near you. You're disgusting." With those harsh words he carried on walking.

Izaya leaned against the wall and laughed manically, his hand over his face to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

Izaya's phone started to ring. He looked to the ground as he pulled out his phone, his bangs hiding his eyes but when Izaya Orihara looked up again a mask had been put into place. "Ah, Shinra! Good news I hope."

"I've done it! You can turn Psyche back now."_e hhhhh hh_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Change**

Izaya followed the little dot on his phone down the streets of Ikebukuro. It had been an hour since Shinra had called him and he had gone out searching for Psyche. He hadn't realised how far he had run with Shizuo. They had made it half way across Ikebukuro and it took some time to get back. Then he had to try and find Psyche. He was glad that he'd placed a tracker under his collar this morning. Izaya skipped into the park.

The sun was shining, birds were singing and couples sat on the soft green grass. Izaya couldn't help but scowl. He followed the little red dot to a shaded area under some cherry blossom trees. Izaya looked down and saw that Psyche was sleeping peacefully with his head tucked into the middle of a golden cat.

Izaya flipped out his camera phone and took a picture of the sleeping cats and smiled to himself. He knelt down and touched Psyche on the back carefully. "Psy-chan. Time to wake up." Izaya said gently and picked his cousin up. Psyche blinked his eyes open in surprise and looked up at his cousin.

"_Iza-nii?"_ He said with a yawn. Tsugaru also woke up as the warmth was taken away. He looked up with wide blue eyes at the smiling brunette, his heart fluttering slightly. He wished the Shizuo could see Izaya right now. The soft and gentle smile on his face would surely move his blonde carer.

"It's time to go to Shinra's. Say goodbye to your little friend." Izaya said and gently put Psyche down on the floor again.

Psyche heart plummeted as he gazed at Tsugaru. His would be the last time to could have a conversation with Tsugaru, he had to tell him how to felt! Psyche stopped himself from uttering those words. It was too cruel. _"I had a great day today, Tsu-chan!"_ He said instead with a happy smile. He licked Tsugaru's check and jumped into Izaya's arms.

Tsugaru smiled warmly. _"Me too."_ Tsugaru felt a blush cover his check from the kiss. His heart was beating unsteadily. This feeling was completely new. "_See you tomorrow?"_

"_Sure" _Psyche lied and buried his head in Izaya arms to hide his teary eyes. Tsugaru stretched and got up, heading in the direction of home without knowing that anything was wrong.

~ Time skip ~

Izaya walked into Shinra apartment with a flourish. "Shinra-chan! I'm here." He called into the living room. Shinra was leaning against the kitchen with Celty close by. She seemed to be telling his off for something that he'd done. Izaya didn't care to know, Shinra was always in trouble for something the perverted doctor had done.

"Ah Izaya and Psyche too! I'm glad you made it so quickly. See, I was doing some blood tests and it seems that the molecular structure of cat is very different from a humans." Shinra said nervously.

"Meaning?" Izaya asked as he raised an eyebrow, he knew what was coming.

"Well, if it would have taken any longer to make the serum that changes him back…..Psyche's molecular structure would have started to break down."

Izaya's blade was suddenly flipped out. " Meaning he would have died, ne?" Izaya voice was deadly cold. Psyche shivered in his arms, he felt scared now. He had been thinking about not changing back, about staying a cat and living with Tsugaru but if he didn't take the antidote he would…die.

Shinra held his hand up in surrender. In his left hand he held a small syringe with a milky liquid inside. "I'll give his the serum now. Then we can all forget about this." Izaya nodded. Shinra rushed forwards and smiled at Psyche. "Hold out your paw, Psyche-kun. I'll only take a second."

Psyche held out his paw and closed his eyes. He felt the sting of the needle and a strange warmth rush through his body. He spasmed in Izaya's arms as the serum slowly changed him back into a human. A flash of light and a puff of smoke enveloped him and Izaya. Izaya felt his arms become heavy; he fell to the floor under the weight. Izaya's eyes had closed due to the flash but as he opened them he found himself looking into pink eyes.

"Psy-chan?" Izaya asked. Psyche smiled at Izaya and threw his arms around him.

"Iza-nii!"

Shinra looked away and Celty's shadows puffed out in embarrassment.

Psyche was very much naked.

"Iza-nii, I've missed talking to you so much! I met Shi-chan, he doesn't seem so bad. Why do you call him a monster? He gave me sushi! Ne, Iza-nii? Are you secretly in love with shi-chan? Did you see Tsu-chan? Tsu-chan is the cat I was with! He's Shi-chan's and my…he's my best friend!" Psyche chatted non-stop. Izaya sat in a daze on the floor with his cousin wrapped around him.

"Psyche, you're naked."

Psyche blushed scarlet and stood quickly and dived for the cushion on the sofa. "I need clo-" Psyche wobbled from side to side. The cushion slipping from his grasp as he fell to the floor. Izaya sprung up, calling his cousins name as the other black out.

(Line break)

Shizuo whistled a tune that had been in his head for a few days now. It was by a new pop sensation he had heard on the radio. He couldn't remember the name of the artist but his voice was fantastic and the tune just wouldn't disappear.

Tsugaru was sitting on the sofa when he walked in. He smiled at his cat and went over to scratch between his ears and managed to pick up a piece on the golden cats thoughts.

"_- staying as a cat. I have to. I love him. I love Psyche."_

Shizuo spluttered. "Tsugaru! You-you found your love?"

"_Shizuo. I'll be imposing on you for a while longer. I've decided to stay a cat, for the sake of Psyche. I lo-ough. AHH!" _Tsugaru screamed and doubled over in pain. Shizuo gasped and dropped the shopping bag to lean over Tsugaru.

"What's wrong? Tsugaru!?" He called. There was a suddenly flash of light that had Shizuo shielding his eyes. Tsugaru panted and cried out in pain. "Tsu-"

"Oh, god!" Tsugaru moaned out.

Shizuo's eyes widened. On his sofa, where his cat had once been, was a naked blonde man. "Tsugaru-san?" Shizuo breathed out. "You're human again."

Tsugaru's eyes blinked open, he stared at an arm…his arm. Now tanned, toned and furless. Shizuo couldn't help but stare at Tsugaru for the blonde was almost identical to him save for the blue eyes and natural blonde hair.

"This, this can't happen. Psyche…"

(Line Break)

Psyche groaned and opened his eyes. He yawned and rubbed his eyes with his hand. _I'm not a cat anymore. _Psyche thought to himself. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel. He felt like something was missing. He felt cold. The last two days when he woke up he was always beside Tsugaru, sharing his warmth. Psyche felt his heart tighten. He missed Tsugaru.

"Psyche-kun! You're awake now! That's great. Izaya dressed you before went. He had a business call to attend to but I said I'll send you home with Celty as soon as you woke up." Shinra said with a smile as he looked over the top of the sofa.

Psyche looked down at himself only now noticing that he was dressed in his usual outfit of white jeans and a pink t-shirt. His white parker was draped over him as a blanket and the pink fur made his nose itch. Psyche sat up and perched on the sofa facing Shinra. "Shi-sensei, is it possible to turn a cat into a human?" Psyche asked sweetly.

Shinra frowned. "I wouldn't say it's impossible. I'm not sure how to do it though, maybe if I reversed the components in the serum to match said cat it might work. Why?"

Psyche blushed and clapped his hands. "Because the alternative would be to turn me back into a cat!"

Shinra's eyes widened. "Psyche-kun, did you fall in love with a cat?" He asked.

Psyche blushed and jumped up from his seat. He grabbed his coat and put it on and started to make his way towards the door. Shinra followed him as he but his boots on. "Psyche-kun, is it Shizuo-kun's cat?"

Psyche didn't answer and zipped up his boots, hoping to his feet and opening the door. "Bye, sensei! I have something to do. Remember, I want a cat-into-a-human or human-into-a-cat morphing potion making!" With that he ran away.

Shinra tried to stop him and call him back but he was already gone. He didn't have a chance to tell his that Tsugaru was already a human in the body of a cat. He just had to break the spell. Shinra smiled and shook his head. "If anyone can do it, it's Psyche."

Psyche wondered through Ikebukuro with a pink blue covering his cheeks. He was deep in thought as he tried to think over the different scenarios in his head. He wouldn't be able to hear Tsugaru's answer anymore but after being a cat he knew that they could understand human speech…well…at least him and Tsugaru could.

Psyche wondered over to the old run down apartments that he knew Shizuo and Tsugaru lived in. He took a deep breath and jogged up the stairs. He was glad he had a good memory and remembered where Tsugaru lived. He didn't really want to explain this on the streets.

Psyche steadied his breathing and brought a hand up to knock on the door. He hesitated and bit his lip but before he could back down he pressed the doorbell and waited. He heard shuffling inside the small apartment.

"Coming." Shizuo said as he unbolted the door. Psyche worried his lip as the door was swung open to reveal Shizuo still in his work clothes but missing the bowtie. Psyche opened his mouth to say something but the blonde man infront of him beat him to it with a growl. "What the hell are you doing here you damn flee!? I thought I told you to stay the fuck out of Ikebukuro!" He roared and grabbed Psyche by the front of his coat.

Psyche panicked as he was lifted from the ground. "Wait, wait! I'm not Izaya. Please put me down, don't throw me. I'm scared." Psyche babbled out with tears prickling his eyes.

Shizuo watched in confusion as the lithe man in his grip started to cry. It was then that he noticed the outfit that the raven was wearing. All white and pink. _Izaya wouldn't be seen dead in these. _He thought to himself. He then noticed the bright pink eyes. There was only one answer that came to Shizuo's mind. "Did Shinra clone the damn flee? I'll kill him."

"Ehh! N-no, I'm not a clone! I'm Izaya cousin. Can you…ermm…put me down please." Shizuo dropped his hold of raven. Psyche fell to the floor and looked up at Shizuo with a pout. "That wasn't very nice."

"So, what the hell is Izaya's cousin doing here?"

Psyche got to his feet and folded his arms across his chest. "I'm here to see Tsu-chan." Psyche stated boldly.

Shizuo froze and blinked at the man infront of him. "who the hell are you calling 'Tsu-chan'?"

"Your cat, Tsugaru-chan. I've come here becacause, because… I want to buy him off you. I'll pay whatvever you want for him. "

"He's not for sale"

"I'll give you anything! I just…I need…" Psyche broke down in tears.

Shizuo was starting to feel guilty. It was obvious that his man was nothing like his sly cousin. At first he thought it might be some kind of a joke but at the little raven begged he knew it couldn't be Izaya.

"Come on, don't cry…" He realised he didn't even know this man's name.

Psyche wiped his eyes with the back of his coat sleeve and stared up at Shizuo with wide innocent eyes. "Psyche. My name is Psyche."

Shizuo looked at him blankly. "But…how? You. You were a cat!" he exclaimed.

"I drank something icky when I was at Shinra's yesterday."

Shizuo started to laugh. He couldn't hold it in. His body was shaking from the force of it as he held onto the door frame to stop himself from falling over. "I think you better come in."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drrr!**

**Feelings**

Shizuo sat on the sofa opposite Psyche grinning like an idiot. Psyche clenched his hands into fists in his lap and sat uncomfortably. Shizuo stared at Psyche intensely which caused Psyche to blush and turn away.

"Stop looking at me like that, Shi-chan!" Psyche exclaimed finally and folded his arms.

Shizuo raised an eyebrow at the nickname but it didn't seem to piss his off as much as when Izaya 'chan-ed' him, maybe it was because it seemed to be in Psyche nature and not another way to get under his skin.

"Sorry, I just can't help myself." Shizuo said abashedly.

Psyche pouted cutely. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or not? I've already been sitting her an hour and you haven't said a word. If this is some kind of trick to get back at Iza-nii I will…I will…" Psyche wasn't used to giving threats and had to think for a moment what would be appropriate. "I'll photoshop pictures of you and Iza-nii kissing and post them all over the internet…no! I'll give them to Erika-chan." He finished with a glare.

Shizuo rolled his eyes. " Is that the best you can come up with. Tch, I've already found pictures of me and Izaya in compromising position on the internet. When you fight as much as we do, pinning someone up against the wall in anger can be changed with a little caption."

Psyche blushed. " Well, then I'll never talk to you again."

"How old are you?" Shizuo asked. The little raven acted like a high school student.

" I'm tell me or I'm leaving and if I find Tsu-chan outside I'll just take him and leave the country." Psyche threatened.

Shizuo sighed. He wanted it to be a surprise but it seemed he couldn't hold Psyche any longer. _Where is Tsugaru?_

Shizuo stood up and came to sit next to Psyche. Psyche shifted a little as he was uncomfortable with the close distance. "I've been looking after Tsugaru since I was six years old." Shizuo started. Psyche gaped a little as that meant that Tsugaru was almost as old as he was. " But he's been in the family a lot longer than that." Shizuo chuckled at the inside joke. " He was born in the Edo period. Back then he was the oldest son of a well-respected family."

"I don't understand…"

"Just shut up and listen." Shizuo said as he lit a cigarette. "He was supposed to get married to this girl but neither of them wanted to. The girl was in love with his younger brother and vice versa." Psyche was now listening intently. "His father wouldn't let the marriage pass to his younger brother. By this time the girl had given up hope and was planning to run away and elope but if they were found it would have meant death. Tsugaru heard a rumour about a witch in the forest, thinking that it could help him he searched for her." Shizuo took a drag and puffed it out.

Psyche was leaning forwards for the rest of the story. His heart was beating fast and he felt sorry for the brothers and girl in the story.

" He found the witch pretty quickly, well, the witch found him. He asked for a way to change his fate and told the witch his story. The witch was moved by his selflessness and offered him a choice. She could change his fate, his brother would marry the girl he wanted to but Tsugaru would have to give up his freedom. Tsugaru loved his brother and the girl he was supposed to marry was a childhood friend. He agreed to the witch's terms. He was then handed a bottle with black liquid inside. The witch instructed him to drink. He did…"

"Then what happened?" Psyche asked excitedly with wide pink eyes.

"I think you know."

" He turned into a cat!"

" He was turned into a cat. He headed back home to find that he had been missing for a month. He had been assumed dead and his brother had been chosen to marry the girl. He thanked the witch from the bottom of his heart and as he was walking away the girl picked him up and started to speak to him." Shizuo smiled. "She had the ability to talk to living things and knew exactly who the cat was. They took him in and when their child was born he could also talk to Tsugaru too. Slowly Tsugaru was passed down the line. The power to talk to living things was lost and I seem to be the only one with the ability to talk to Tsugaru."

"You can talk to animals!" Psyche gasped.

"No, just Tsugaru."

"So what now? How do we turn Tsugaru back into a human?" Psyche asked as he bit his lip.

Shizuo grinned. "You don't need to worry about that. He's already human again."

Meanwhile in Shinjukku~

"Hahha, Tell me again!" Izaya laughed as he spun in his chair to face the blonde in the blue Yukata.

Tsugaru stood calmly and answered. "Orihara-san, I've already told you twice. Please give me your answer."

Izaya spun to face away from Tsugaru to look outside his huge window. " You're in love with Psyche."

"Yes."

"Then what is there to discuss."

"Well, he's your cat." Tsugaru answered confused.

"Actually Psyche is very much human. I assume you know Shinra-chan, well a few days ago I had a meeting and asked his to look after Psyche." He spun around to face Tsugaru with his hands interlocked. "He drank something he shouldn't have and got turned into a cat. He's back to being human now. Just in time, ne?" Izaya asked as his eyes flickered to Tsugaru surprised blue ones.

" That…that's…" A huge smile came across Tsugaru's face.

"You really do love him." Izaya stated. "Tell me, have you ever loved someone so much that you could give your life for them?" Tsugaru raised an eyebrow. Izaya laughed mirthlessly. "Well…I haven't. The very idea of dying for another person repulse me. An emotion that strong…is frightening."

"You fear death."

Izaya laughed. "Show me a human that doesn't."

"I don't" Tsugaru said calmly. Izaya dismissed this with a wave of his hand.

"Maybe not, but you are not technically human anymore, Heiwajima Tsugaru." Izaya got up from his chair and went to stand next to the window. The moonlight making his Raven hair shone with an unearthly glow. "I started high school with no interest in anything. Void of emotion."

"I'm sure that isn't true." Tsugaru said as he tried to comfort the male.

"Oh but it is. The humans I claim to love so much, I hate them. They throw their emotions around so readily and get into stupid situations…they brake so easily. I vowed that I wouldn't brake and to do that I became a god. Then along came Shizu-chan with that monstrous strength of his. He could give those emotions without braking and I know, I've tried so many times to kill him." Izaya turned to face Tsugaru. His eyes glowed like a cats but his usual smirk was nowhere to be found. He looked quite sad, Tsugaru thought he looked lonesome. "Perhaps that is why I started to fall for the beast. I thought 'Hey, this might be someone that I love that won't break.'"

"Because he's hard to kill you wouldn't have to give your life for him."

"See, you understand. It seemed perfect to me too."

"But…?" Tsugaru prompted.

Izaya looked down at the ground. "I was too late. By the time I started to realise this I'd already gone too far. I had made him hate me. Hate me so much that he wants me dead. "

Tsugaru didn't know what to say or do. "can't you-"

"Change it? Try to stop this twisted game of cat and mouse?" Izaya finished his question. Tsugaru nodded. "Then what? I don't believe that he could fall in love with me after all I've done. So I'll settle for hate. It's better than nothing." He said bitterly.

"Orihara-san.." Tsugaru said sadly.

"That's why if you hurt Psyche I will kill you, in the most painful way possible. I can't die for him but I can kill for him."

"I would never hurt him" Tsugaru declaimed. Izaya walked towards Tsugaru.

"Good. Remember those words." He lifted a hand and rested it on Tsugaru's cheek. Tsugaru stood still unsure of what Izaya was planning. "Ironic. You look so much like Shizu-chan and Psyche looks so much like me. It's going to be hard to see the two of you together." Izaya dropped his hand and walked past Tsugaru.

"Orihara-san?"

Izaya opened the front door and didn't look back at Tsugaru. "Leave. This conversation never happened."

Tsugaru did as he was told and walked towards the door. As he went past Izaya he saw what he thought was a tear falling down his cheek. The door was quickly shut behind him.

"_I'll do my best. I'll never let the smile fall from his face and while I'm at it I'll make a real one appear on yours. Please wait and don't do anything reckless, Izaya-san."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

**First sight**

Psyche flicked through the programmes on the television in boredom, the sound of soft snoring coming from next to him. It had been almost three hours since he had turned up on Shizuo's doorstep demanding Tsugaru and he was still here without having seen him. Psyche was starting to get impatient. He looked over at Shizuo and frowned. The blonde man had fallen asleep around 20 minutes ago which left Psyche with nothing to do. He leaned over and poked Shizuo in the cheek. Nothing happened. Psyche let out a huffed and jumped to his feet. He walked over to his coat and rummaged in the pockets, he pulled out his ipod and was about to go back to the sofa when he found something else.

Nail Polish. Pink.

He grinned and skipped back over to Shizuo. He put his ipod on and went to work.

~Line Break~

Tsugaru gripped his overcoat as he walked back towards Shizuo's apartment. He had visited Shinra's only to find out that Psyche had already left. Tsugaru concluded that they must have missed each other on the way back from Izaya's apartment. He trusted that Izaya would tell Psyche that he had come for him because for all that Izaya said it was obvious that he loved his cousin. Tsugaru sighed into the cool air, his breath coming away from him in a puff of smoke. He knew how lonely Izaya must feel. No matter how many people he had around him it seemed pointless without Psyche and he hadn't even met the man yet.

Tsugaru came to the door of the apartment that belonged to Shizuo. He could have gone to his own apartment but all he had there was things for when he was a cat. He needed to remodel the place so it was suitable for humans. Tsugaru didn't bother knocking but walked straight in, he was about to call out to Shizuo to let the ex-bartender know that he was home but the scene on the sofa stopped him. He blinked in confusion and watched as a man that looked quite like Izaya siting with his back to him. The man had Shizuo's hand in one of his whilst the other hand was using a small pink brush to paint his nails.

_Psyche. _It had to be Psyche. Psyche was sitting right in front of him. A strange burst of jealousy ran through him as he watched the raven.

Tsugaru walked forwards. "Excuse me?" he said gently and lay a hand on Psyche's shoulder.

The reaction was instant. Psyche screamed in surprised and dropped Shizuo's hand as well as the nail varnish. He jumped to his feet, tripping over Shizuo's legs and sat on the floor facing the man that had suddenly appeared. His ipod headphones had disconnected and everything went silent. Shizuo's eyes snapped open to find Psyche lying on the floor and Tsugaru standing beside the sofa with a very confused look in his face.

"Oh, you're back." Shizuo said with a stretch and a yawn. He blinked sleepily down at Psyche. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"It's not my fault. He scared to when he appeared out of nowhere...you look like Shi-chan!" Psyche said as he bounced back to his feet and made his way over to Tsugaru with a curios tilt to his head. He looked Tsugaru up and down. Psyche thought that he was dressed funny and all the blonde man did was stare. " I'm Psyche. Who are you?"

A grin spread across Tsugaru's face as he suddenly stepped forwards and pulled the smaller male into his arms. Psyche froze but didn't try to escape out of the hold. For some reason it felt right.

"Psyche. Psyche, I thought I had lost you." Tsugaru whispered into Psyche's hair. Shizuo got to his feet and sighed.

"I'm going to bed." He said and scratched his head. "Don't make too much noise. I have work in the morning."

Tsugaru stroked the back of Psyche head. Psyche's arms slowly wrapped around the blonde man. He couldn't help but think that they fit together perfectly. It was then that Psyche realised that he was crying. Tears streamed down his face as he buried his head in the blue kimono. "Tsu-chan…" He whispered as he gripped his tighter. Tsugaru pulled back and looked down at Psyche with a soft smile. He lifted his hand and used his thumb to gently wipe away Psyche tears.

"Don't cry, Psyche-kun."

"You're Tsu-chan, right? You're really him?" Psyche asked with wide eyes. He couldn't really believe Shizuo's story. He didn't want to give himself false hope but now Tsugaru was standing in front of his where he could touch him.

Tsugaru nodded. " Yes, if I knew you were here I would have come straight here. I went to see Izaya-san."

"Iza-nii?" Psyche giggled. "I came here to demand that Shi-chan give you to me." Psyche said with a sudden blush as he realised the implications of his words. He covered his mouth with one hand and looked up at Tsugaru with wide magenta eyes. Tsugaru's reaction was imminent. He felt his heart beat faster and couldn't help but get a little closer to Psyche. He put a hand to Psyche cheek. Psyche's hand slid own to hold Tsugaru's wrist. They started to lean further together until Psyche couldn't take it anymore.

Psyche closed the gap between them quickly and with a surprising force. He pressed his lips to Tsugaru's and wrapped his arms around his neck. The taller of the two gasped, opening his mouth slightly but that was all Psyche needed. He pushed his tongue into the others mouth and deepened the kiss with a wanton moan. Tsugaru with highly surprised. He thought that Psyche would be hesitant and cute not forceful. It made Psyche even more attractive. When they pulled away there was a thin line of saliva that connected the two. Psyche grinned.

"Tsu-chan enjoyed that, ne?" he asked cutely. Tsugaru gazed down at him with soft blue eyes as the smaller man pulled him closer for a much softer kiss. Tsugaru felt with heart quicken again. "You're mine now Tsu-chan."

Tsugaru smiled and picked Psyche up. He held Psyche in a bridal style and carried him to Shizuo's spare bedroom. "Of course I am but you know what that means right?" He said as he lay Psyche down carefully. Psyche raven hair splayed around his head like a halo. "It means you are mine." Tsugaru whispered into Psyche ear. Psyche shuddered visibly.

"Tsu-chan. Let's have sex." Psyche said as he wrapped his arms around Tsugaru's neck. The blonde above him blushed furiously.

"But we hardly know one another." Tsugaru said reasonably. Psyche pouted.

"I know that I love Tsu-chan. It feels like I've always known you. Don't you feel the same way?" he asked innocently.

Tsugaru smiled warmly and hugged the smaller man. "I love you too." He lifted himself and looked at the man beneath him. Psyche licked his lips seductively; he wrapped his legs around Tsugaru's hips and flipped them so that he was on top.

He sat comfortable on top of Tsugaru. Psyche smirked from his position. Tsugaru's eyes were wide open. He couldn't help but stare into those pink eyes. Psyche's personality had done a 180 in only a few seconds. Psyche leaned down and drew him into a long kiss. His tongue entered the blonde's mouth willingly. Tsugaru almost instantly submitted to the man on top of him. His breathing had become laboured and his cheeks flushed. This was not only the kiss but what psyche was doing with his hands. One of them was easily slipping inside his kimono to play with the steadily hardening buds whilst the other was reaching behind to slowly grope his increasing erection.

Tsugaru let a small moan escape him which Psyche eagerly swallowed. Psyche pulled away but kept on going with his ministrations. "Does Tsu-chan like it when I touch him?" He asked in an innocent voice. Tsugaru shuddered.

"P-psyche. Ugh…yes…" Tsugaru gasped as a hand delved into the folding of his clothes and bypassed his underwear as it slipped straight to his engorged flesh. He hissed as the deft fingers wrapped around him and gave a soft squeeze.

"Ne, Tsu-chan is already wet." Psyche said with a smirk as he worked his way down. He untied Tsugaru's clothing till it fell apart and pulled down his underwear. The blonde's cock sprung to attention. A small bead of precum forming on the tip. "Tsu-chan's so cute. It's a pretty pink colour." He remarked and leant down. Tsugaru was about to stop him but the words died in his mouth as he was enveloped in wet warmth. Psyche had taken him fully in his mouth. His hand was held at the base as he licked up and down as if he was eating something delicious.

Tsugaru's face was bright red; he tried to keep his voice down as he was very aware that Shizuo was just in the room next to them. "Ugh…Ps-psyche..." He moaned lowly. Psyche smirked around his member and gave a particularly hard such. Tsugaru's back arched off the bed in a silent scream to which he found fingers pressed to his tongue. He licked them uncertainly as Psyche fondled him.

Psyche lifted his head and smirked at Tsugaru, his pink eyes shining. "Make sure to wet them thoroughly, Tsu-chan." He said happily.

Tsugaru sucked the fingers wondering what Psyche was going to do but he had a pretty good idea. Psyche pulled them from his mouth as he tugged on Tsugaru's hard on.

"P-psyche? What are you…?" Tsugaru asked.

Psyche trailed a wet line down Tsugaru's chest. He pinched his nipples harshly before taking his fingers and placing them at the little puckered entrance.

"Is Tsu-chan ready?"

**Hehehe I'm so mean. I'll give you the rest of this next week or maybe sooner. ;) but for now please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

**Hello everyone! I'm back! I'm snowed in at the minute (I live in the countryside) so I have plenty of time to write, write, write :D I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope to update the rest of my stories soon so keep on watching :3**

**Love and Hate**

The blonde gripped the raven's shoulders with shaky hands as the smaller of the two delivered another thrust. Tsugaru tried to quiet his moan as he was painfully aware that Shizuo was only a wall away. He didn't want Shizuo to catch him in this position. Psyche smiled above his as his hold on Tsugaru's thighs became a little tighter. He thrust forwards again letting out a small groan. The sound of flesh hitting flesh, heaving breathing and the sound of moans were the only things that could be heard in the small room. The air had become hot and Tsugaru felt as if he was drowning in a sea of Psyche.

"Tsu-chan is so tight. You're clenching around me." Psyche said with a grin, that made him look like Izaya. "Feels really good." He moaned and delivered another harsh thrust into Tsugaru.

The blonde raised a hand to his mouth to keep a loud moan from escaping. "Psyche. Ugh…please…faster." Tsugaru looked up at Psyche with a dazed expression.

Psyche bit his lip and pulled Tsugaru's legs further apart before he plunged in harshly. He started to go faster and faster whilst the moans that fell from Tsugaru's mouth only egged him on. Psyche breathed in the musky scent that was purely Tsugaru and moaned. He leant down and captured the plump red lips before him. Tsugaru gasped in surprise as Psyche's tongue started to dance with his own.

A strong thrust into his prostrate sent Tsugaru's veins ablaze and his vision clouded in pleasure. "Ppsychhe….ahhh...I…think…." he gasped as a delicate hand was wrapped around his erection. It pumped once, twice and Tsugaru felt like he was falling as a wave of pleasure washed over him. He couldn't help but scream out Psyche's name. He didn't care if Shizuo heard him anymore. "PSYCHE!"

Psyche continued to thrust through Tsugaru's climax. He was so close and with Tsugaru convulsing around him in a continuous pulse he couldn't do anything but ride it out. Psyche whispered a breathy moan into Tsugaru's ear before spilling his seed inside the blonde. His magenta eyes closing in bliss. Tsugaru shuddered at the warm liquid entering his most intimate place. Psyche pulled out gently with another groan before pulling himself up and lying beside Tsugaru.

Psyche kissed the blonde on the cheek and noticed that the other had fallen asleep. With a goofy smile on his face, Psyche pulled the covers over them and snuggled into Tsugaru.

*~* Line Break *~*

Shizuo was not in the best mood as he washed his face. He blinked sleepily at his reflection and noticed the dark circles under his eyes. How could be expect to sleep with the two males grunting in the room next to his. Shizuo brushed his teeth then made his way to the kitchen to get some breakfast. He frowned at himself when he realised his mistake. He should have brushed his teeth after he had eaten. His mind was in a muddle his morning.

He yawned and started to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Shi-chan!" A happy voice sang from beside him. Shizuo turned to glare at Psyche but seeing as the brunette was only in boxers he quickly looked away.

"Would you put some clothes on, geez." Shizuo said as he added a fair amount of milk and stirred.

"But I don't wanna." Psyche said with a pout.

Shizuo rolled his eyes and drank his coffee. Making a face as the strange tang of toothpaste reacted with the liquid. " I don't want you walking around my house half naked. It bad enough that I had to listen to you both last night."

Psyche had the decency to blush and grab his white parker. "You heard us." Psyche said and bit his lip. He wasn't sure how Tsugaru would feel about that.

"I told you to be quiet. You're just like that damn flea. Never listening to me." Shizuo grumbled. Psyche grabbed a mug and started to pour himself some coffee. He drank his black.

Psyche smiled at Shizuo. " Iza-nii finds it hard to show his emotions so he does it by annoying others." Psyche said proudly. "Iza-nii's always telling me to go away but I know he enjoys my company." Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Iza-nii-"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. You love that little pest. I don't care." Shizuo finished his coffee and put his cup in the sink. He picked up his glasses from the side and started to make his way to the door.

"Shi-chan, Why don't you like Iza-nii?" Psyche asked as he followed the blonde.

Shizuo patted Psyche on the head as a goodbye. "Because I'm not seeing him through rose-tinted glasses."

Psyche crossed his arms as Shizuo left for the day wondering what he meant by 'rose-tinted glasses'.

*~* Line Break~*~*

Izaya stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked down the busy main street. Psyche hadn't come home last night so he assumed that he had met up with Tsugaru. Izaya frowned to himself. He was happy for his cousin but he couldn't help but be jealous. Of both Tsugaru and Psyche. Izaya had always thought Psyche as his. He loved Psyche as a cousin but he was also attracted to him, Izaya guessed that it stemmed from his own vanity.

"Izaya, you come for sushi? Sushi good." Simon shouted at Izaya. Izaya was jerked into reality by the Russian's bellow. He couldn't help but think what would have happened if Shizuo had caught him in his dazed state.

"Maybe later Simon." Izaya said with his signature smirk.

Simon raised an eyebrow. "You not start fight with Shizuo. Fighting bad, make you hungry. Eat sushi."

Izaya shrugged innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Simon. I'm going to meet my cousin. I have no intention if seeing Shizu-chan today."

"That good. Family good. Bring cousin here, have sushi." Simon advertised.

Izaya waved and continued walking. "I might just do that. See you later simon."

Izaya flipped out his phone and pressed speed dial 2. He put it to his ear and waited.

"Iza-nii! Morning!" Psyche happily shouted down the phone. Izaya rolled his eyes.

"Good afternoon, Psyche-chan. I was wondering if you and Tsugaru wanted to join me for sushi later." Izaya said casually.

"We would love to!" Psyche said excitedly.

"Great. Meet me at Russian sushi in an hour."

"Okay, Iza-nii."

"Don't be late, Psyche-chan~" Izaya sang. He flipped his phone down and put his hands in his pockets as he went for a little walk before meeting his cousin.

*~*~Line Break~*~*

Shizuo took another drag of his cigarette as another client tried to beg Tom for more time. Shizuo's eyebrow twitched as the man, that couldn't be much older than him, latched onto Tom. Shizuo threw his cigarette on the floor and marched over to them. The man didn't even see him coming.

Shizuo grabbed him by the collar and lifted him into the air. The dark haired man's eyes widened in fright.

"Please, I can get the money. I can. Don't hit me. Oh god!" He panicked. Shizuo glared at him from behind his blue glasses.

"Yeah, yeah, we've heard it all before. Just pay up you bastard." Shizuo growled. The man's mouth opened and then closed again as a cocky smirk found itself onto his face. Shizuo frowned.

"Nice nails. I didn't think you swung that way. Maybe I could pay you back in a different way." The man winked.

Shizuo balked. He looked down at the hands that gripped the man and noticed that his nails had been painted a bright pink. Only one person came to mind. Psyche. Shizuo threw the man back onto the floor, he landed with a pained moan. " Give up the god damn money before I smash your face in." Shizuo threatened.

The man scurried back and reached into his pocket. He pulled at a surprisingly large wad of cash which he threw to Tom. Tom caught it, counted it and nodded as the client ran for his life.

"That was the last of them. So, what's with the nails, Shizuo?" Tom asked as he pocketed the cash. Shizuo huffed.

" I fell asleep whilst Psyche-kun was waiting for Tsugaru to come home. He must have painted my nails the little insect." Shizuo growled as he tried to scratch the pink off. "God damnit. I look like that damn Delic." Shizuo complained.

Tom was at a loss. Delic, Tsugaru and Psyche? Who were these people? "Well we're all finished here. You can go home if you want. Get that nail varnish off." Tom suggested.

"Thanks, Tom. I'll see you tomorrow."

Shizuo waved to his boss and started to walk in the direction of home when he saw the fluttering of a dark, fur trimmed coat out of the corner of his eye. Shizuo spun around to see Izaya with his hands in his pockets. A manic grin formed on Shizuo's face as he stalked forwards. He ripped up a guard rail from the side of the road. Bolts flew into the air and scatted on the pavement.

"IZAYAAAAA-KUUUNNNNN!" Shizuo bellowed.

Izaya froze and turned around, smirk already in place, to see the blonde man walking towards him with a large piece of metal. "Ah, Shizu-chan! What a surprise." Izaya giggled and pulled a throwing knife out of his coat. He saluted to Shizuo, threw the knife and started to run away whilst happily shouting. "Come catch me, Shizu-chan you big oaf."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

**No sushi Today**

Psyche skipped happily with his had in Tsugaru's. He had a huge smile on his face as he talked non-stop to his new lover. "Tsu-chan looks really nice today. I love your yukata. Is blue your favourite colour?" Psyche asked.

Tsugaru looked down at the excited lover with a smile. He squeezed his hand happily. "Yes, but pink is steadily becoming my favourite colour." Tsugaru moved a strand of hair away from Psyche eyes.

Psyche blushed happily. "Tsu-chan is such a charmer."

"IZAYYAA!" A enraged voice shouted from a distance away. Psyche turned to see a sight that he couldn't help but think incredible. Izaya was jumping around and dodging a sigh post that Shizuo was swinging with fury. "Stay still, dammit." Shizuo growled.

Tsugaru sighed and shook his head. Why couldn't Shizuo show his emotions in a normal way? He thought to himself.

Psyche bit his lip as the sign post almost hit his beloved cousin. "Shouldn't we stop them?" Psyche asked uncertainly.

Tsugaru scoffed. "How?"

A blur of darkness and fur bounced up to the couple and grinned. "Hey, you're five minute early. Just let me lose his brute and I'll be right with you." Izaya said with a smirk. He took a knife out and threw it at the blonde.

Shizuo wacked it away easily not, really noticing anyone but Izaya in his rage. Shizuo dropped the sign and wrenched a vending machine off the ground and without further ado he threw the heavy machine at the three males. Both Tsugaru and Psyche's attention was on Izaya so they didn't see the lethal weapon that was flying towards them. Izaya did though. The world seemed to slow down for Izaya, it felt like the vending machine was taking hours to fly across the city but in reality it was only seconds. Izaya's mind calculated the possibilities, he knew he could dodge but the clueless couple would get hit. Psyche was smiling at him and Tsugaru looked so calm. Izaya smiled at them and pushed Psyche as hard as he could. The little raven fell backwards into Tsugaru, the force sent both of them to the ground a few steps back and out the vending machines path. Izaya wasn't so lucky.

Having pushed Psyche he was directly in the way. He didn't have time to close his eyes. The vending machine collided with the lithe body of the dark haired informant. The sick sounds of flesh and bones breaking under the power of the heavy metal filled the streets. It blocked out the sound of cars and people. It was all anyone could hear….and then the shouting started. People started to scream as the vending machine and the small body bounced together across the street and into the road. The man in the fur trimmed coat lay on the ground like a broken doll. His arm at a strange angle, his shoe had fallen off somewhere and his ankle was clearly broken, the bone sticking out of the flesh. Blood surrounded him like rose petals as he bled out onto the road. Traffic stopped.

Shizuo was standing in shock. Frozen with his hands in hands out in front of his as if he was trying to catch the raven that was so far away. He couldn't move, he felt as if he couldn't breathe and his heard pounded like drums in his ears. "Izaya…" He whispered. Nobody heard him.

"Iza-nii? Iza-nii?! No! Iza-nii, No!No!No!" The screaming male was kneeling in front of Izaya. Tears were streaming down his face as his hands hovered over the injured man. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to touch Izaya in case he hurt more. There was a crowd forming around them, a few were taking pictures, others were talking on their phones and within seconds it was viral.

"Omg, is that the black biker?" Shizuo heard a teen ask her friend. He heard the screeching of tires that sounded oddly like a horse. Shadows flooded out over the crowd and pushed back the onlookers. Celty jumped off her bike and ran to Psyche. Shizuo couldn't see what was being shown to the man in white but he shook his head, Tsugaru stepped forwards and dragged the man in white to his feet. Psyche kicked and screamed as he tried to get closer to Izaya. Tsugaru was having trouble holding him back. Shizuo could do nothing but watch as Izaya was covered in shadows and lifted by the black biker. Celty got back on her bike, accelerated and disappeared.

The people on the street gave Shizuo lots of space as they started to walk away in excited whispers. Shizuo wondered if he had passed out on his feet as the next thing he knew a furious raven was gripping his shirt and shouting in his face.

"You hurt my Iza-nii!" Psyche shouted as he shook the blonde. Shizuo looked down at him with dull eyes. He could see blood dying the fabric of psyche's white parka. Izaya's blood. "Do you even care? You bastard!" Psyche screamed.

"Psyc-" Tsugaru was cut off from whatever he was about to say as the white clad raven pulled his fist back and punched Shizuo in the face with all his might. Shizuo didn't even feel the punch put it was the push he needed to break apart. He fell to his knees.

"Stay the fuck away from Izaya. If you come near him again. I'll kill you." Psyche threatened, his pink eyes full of tears and anger. Psyche turned and walked away in the direction of Shinra's.

Tsugaru stood looking down at Shizuo. "I'll call you. Shizuo, go home." Tsugaru said calmly and followed after his lover.

Shizuo was left alone, sitting on the street. He felt something warm run down his check. He raised a hand and wiped it away.

Why was he crying?

**Oh dear. Well, I seem to have let a vending machine hit Izaya. Oops *smirk***


End file.
